The balcony Adventures!
by Buttermoo
Summary: What happens when stress becomes a pain in the neck! Our favourite hero climbs the walls of the castle building! Yay! (One-shot).


A/N: I was doing this at night, after playing hours of games, so I'm sorry if this feels bland. .

Feedback and tips on how to make this fluffy is greatly appreciated.

* * *

Silently creeping past the castle guards, Eugene made his way from his bedroom chamber towards the library, hoping it was open this late at night. _You kidding me?_ , he thought silently as he crept back into his room. Eugene walked to his balcony, unsure of what to do. Suddenly he cracked open an idea! He scaled the walls outside of his room, making sure not to make any unecessary noise, or so much as a stifle. He's not really to blame, after all, it's been a while since he did this kind of things, for a different purpose...  
Plus, with all the work of being a prince consort and all, he needed to vent out stress and breathe. And tonight was the perfect night, had it been not for the closed library. After climbing up the roof ledge, he carefully made his way up towards the near edge of the castle roof, where the view was breathtaking, even more so at night. Taking a few deep breaths, he prepared for the mental relaxation of his life.

"Ahh Eugene, this is the life. You did yourself good today."

Exhaling another time, he melted into the breeze of the midnight wind. He could feel his brain literally melting from the relaxation, further sped up by the beautiful night. However, he was feeling a little empty on the inside. Or rather, beside.

 _Wish blondie was here to see this._

Eugene let out a disappointed sigh, hoping a miracle would happen. But no, she just had to be the lost princess and have duties 24/7, neglecting some Thief/Towergirl time.  
Feeling lonely, he decided to popup to Rapunzel's sleep quarters, which is totally for the mental relaxation, and not the urge to see Rapunzel.  
He scaled the wall back down to his balcony to make his way towards Rapunzel. Why not just goto the roof where Rapunzel's balcony is you asked? Well mostly because of the stress and desperation he was not thinking clearly. Walking silently down at the hall again, he went up towards the staircase, ocassionally dodging guards by using the dark and his scaling skills.

 _Strange, there weren't so many guards here before._

Arriving at the destination, he peered around to see if there were any more guards. And sure enough, there were. But this time, there were guards scattered around her door.

Eugene muttered under his breath,"Dammit, why are there so many guards? Especially at this time of the night!".

Looking to his left, he saw a window , conviniently placed for someone who can practically scale walls.  
And then he suddenly remembers why he was able to steal from the kingdom last time so easily.  
Not wasting any time, he skillfully dodge all the guard's sight and out of the window, climbing the walls, and towards the roof. From there, he saw the spot where he 'accidentally' dropped a roof plating, nearly scarring Rapunzel for life a couple days ago. Taking a deep breath, he carefully stepped around the spot, and peered over the roof edge. He then took another deep breath, as he saw the love of his life standing on the balcony, leaning on the railings, looking somewhat down.  
Like a spider, he landed on floor with precision to raise little noise.

Like the strange creature she is, Rapunzel's ears perked up from her choppy chocolate brown hair, and turned around.

"Eu...Eugene!", cried Rapunzel, in the most silent manner as she could, and practically dashed for Eugene. She crashed onto him with a bear hug, surprising Eugene, who just landed on the balcony for no longer than 2 seconds. Eugene reciprocated by returning the best event of the night, through hugs. He could feel her warmth spread through his body, as well as his own. Happiness and sparks surged through their very hearts as they stood there in their own wordless world. They could just stay like this all night and not give a care in the world. And then Eugene took an even deeper breath.

"Hey, hey, I'm here. Sorry. Sorry for-"  
"For being late even though I didn't even invite you? It's fine, I was hoping you'd come here anyway."  
Hearing those words, Eugene couldn't feel happier at this moment.

"So what's the biggy, blondie?"  
"Well it's just that there's so much princessing and duties and shoesing and whatnot, if shoesing is ever a word, and did I mention how uncomfortable shoes are?"  
"You just did, and, don't worry, I honestly 100% agree with you. I like your adorable little toes just the way they are."

Rapunzel gave a little laugh at this remark, and strengthened her hug.

"Besides, I feel the same way about the duty and all. And did I mention how many guards there are outside?"  
"Well I'm not the one who nearly scarred me for life with that oh-so accidental roof plating."  
"Hey, that roof plating had something against me, and totally wanted to steal you away from me. He deserved it."

They both chuckled. It was these moments that make everything so worth. They stood there hugging in silence, drowning in the ecstacy of the heartful warmth shared by their bodies. Readily and forever intertwined.


End file.
